Chocolate Addiction
by BlueMoon-Hime
Summary: She's a chocoholic, he's just plain curious; read to find out what will ensue!SASUHINA! Tiny hint of a lime! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Hikari: fluffy story! Fear the almighty fluff!

Sesshomaru: Gotta have my fluff!

Hikari: what the hell?! Where'd you come from!

Sesshomaru: I come from Candy Mountain bearing gifts for everyone!!

Hikari: O.o….okay…? Sesshomaru's officially lost it! Please disregard everything you've just seen!

Sesshomaru: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!-

Hikari: Crap! Lets start this before he starts dancing!

**Disclaimer: Hikari does not own Naruto only a few Naruto merchandise such as a missing nin head band, 3 packs of Naruto trading cards, a Naruto poster, the 27****th**** Naruto manga, 3 ps2 games, 1 DS game, a Japanese PS2 game, and a Naruto sleeping beanie. She doesn't own it but she's getting pretty damn close huh?**

**No POV **

"I just don't get it! How could Hinata-sama improve in just a matter of weeks!?" two elder Hyuga could be seen wandering the halls arguing. "Who knows. Maybe she just started taking this whole heiress thing more seriously." the other reasoned not so sure him self.

**Else where in the prestigious Hyuga compound **

"Hinata-sama! Your gonna be late for the academy if you don't hurry up!" a 14 year old Neji Hyuga shouted from the gates of the Hyuga compound. A girl in a fluffy Eskimo coat can be seen running towards him. "I'm coming nii-san! D-don't leave m-me!!" a 13 year old Hinata Hyuga panted as she finally reached him.

"Oh. And here's your part of our little deal Hinata. Who knew all you needed to motivate you was a little of little of this." the tall long haired brunette held up a big bar of milk chocolate a smirk playing at his usually emotionless lips.

The smaller Hyuga jumped enthusiastically taking hold of the bar of chocolaty goodness. "YAY! I-I've been w-waiting for t-this all W-WEEK!" she exclaimed jumping around like a bunny who was given a few cups of coffee. You see the two Hyuga's had a little agreement. Hinata would train harder and in return Neji would get her a chocolate bar. Now what's so great about a bar of chocolate you say? Well in the Hyuga household they were banned after a little incident containing a match, a bottle of axe, and Hanabi high on chocolate… that was the day the Hyuga lost the whole left wing of the mansion…and their heads eyebrows.

"Well lets go or we're seriously gonna be late! I barely got on your fathers good side and I have no intention of wanting to go back!" he then took off dragging her by her wrist towards the ninja academy.

**At the Academy**

**Sasuke's POV**

(Insert loud sliding sound) I turned in my seat to see a panting Hinata coming in just seconds before being declared late. I watched her(as probably many of the other classmates were)as she made her way to Iruka sensei bowing a few times.

Once she finished her 4th bow did she finally speak. "G-gomen Ir-Iruka-s-sensei. I d-didn't m-mean t-to be t-tardy!" she apologized bowing yet again. I could also clearly see her clutching something in her pocket almost protectively. I raised a brow at this peculiar behavior.

Iruka just sighed waving her off. "Its okay Hinata. Just go take a seat so that class can begin." he then turned back to the board clearly eager to get the lesson started.

I watched her from the corner of my eye as she searched for an open seat. Her eyes drifted to the seat next to me for a second before she turned away searching for another. After a few seconds of searching she sighed in defeat before cautiously making her way to the seat next to me.

She sat down and began to stare outside the window next to her. Okay, so what if I keep glancing at her every once in a while? There's nothing wrong with that! I was broken out of my little rant when she suddenly turned towards the door. I then realized that our lesson was interrupted yet again by another person.

Hinata clutched the object in her pocket tighter.

I've got to admit, she does look extremely cute when she's startled- Wait what?! Since when do I think of anything as cute?! Uchiha's never call girls CUTE! I looked over to her still startled face and smirked. I think I can make an exception for her. My smirk vanished in the blink of an eye when I finally took notice of the all too familiar figure standing at the door.

"HEY! What are you doing sitting next to MY Sasuke-Kun?!" Guess who? Yep you got it. The pink haired annoyance in my life Sakura Haruno, strolling in ignoring our sensei's irritated looks at her tardiness. Oh joy….

**Hinata's POV**

"U-um. There w-weren't a-any other s-seats a-available. G-gomen?" Great another person to hate me . Why Sakura of all people!

"Whatever! Just get up and move!!" Wow does she really have to yell? I'm only about 2 feet net to her! Gawd prep's bug me. And Sakura is practically the heiress of Preps. Man how I'd love to just, just-I don't know! As I was about to get up(if only just to get her to shut that trap of hers) something or more like someone held me back from doing so by gripping my wrist.

"No, I want her to sit there." Sasuke said looking towards the front at Iruka-sensei's lesson. Both me and Sakura-san gaped at him in disbelief. Sakura was the first to break free from her stupor.

"B-But w-why Sasuke-Kun?" Whoa! And I thought I sounded bad with a stutter. Sasuke finally looking over at us glared at Sakura. "I don't really think I need to explain my self to you." Sasuke said kinda coldly. But seriously, what were his motives?

**Ring! Ring! Ring!**

Oh well. Right now all I have to worry about is savoring my sweet chocolately heaven! I know I'm addicted so what?!

Sakura finally gave up(about freaking time!)and took to sitting besides Naruto behind us. Oh Naruto-kun! I started munching happily on my Hershey's bar when I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me. 1 with jealousy and the other 2 with curiosity.

I turned to come face to face with the one and only Uchiha Sasuke . He was looking at me with a deep sense of curiosity in his obsidian eye's. That's when I realized that I must have been quite a sight, chocolate stuffed in my mouth and an odd expression playing on my face.

"Um s-Sasuke? Would y-you l-like a piece?" I offered nervously. Maybe he just forgot his lunch and was just hungry? Before Sasuke could even respond Sakura butted in yet again shouting in my ear. "You Baka-Hyuga! Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets you dobe!" Sakura stated rather cruelly. I mean how in the hell was I suppose to know that!

**Sasuke's POV**

I was a little shocked at her kind offer, but Sakura was right. I don't like sweets. But she didn't have to be such a bitch about it!

"Um can I have a piece Hinata-Chan?" The dobe asked. Hinata kindly broke of a chunk and handed it to Naruto with a heart warming smile and an adorable blush. "O-of c-course!" she replied still smiling. For some reason her acting all nice to the dobe is making me kinda frustrated.

"Wow! This is really good Hina-chan! It must be that expensive type!" Naruto shouted nearly bursting my eardrums! Hina-chan nodded with that famously cute blush of hers. God! What in the hell is wrong with me!? Since when were these words added into my vocabulary!?

Now I was seriously curious as to how this chocolate tasted like. But no way would I ask for it! Uchiha's never resort to begging, even in death situations! I would have to get my hands on it in a smooth and calmly manor without catching any attention!

"Hinata?" I asked, next thing I know my lips are placed directly on her soft heavenly lips-DAMNIT! Something is not right with me! And how the hell was this not catching any attention!? And where the hell are these thoughts coming from!? Damn these teenage hormones! Damn them all to hell!!

**Hinata's POV**

I turned my head to face Sasuke-san and what happened next shocked and surprised me. Mostly shocked. He was KISSING me! Holy shitz! My eye's went as wide as ramen bowls(A.N: yum. I just realized I haven't eaten since breakfast and it is now 6:15pm damn am I starving! Oh sorry on with the story!)

"KYAAAA! W-what is Sasuke-kun doing!?" Sakura shouted and multiple 'Thumps!' could be heard from various girls in the room passing out from the shock. "OMFG! He's raping Hinata-Chan!" Naruto shouted making the male population turn towards the scene with wide eye's. I most definitely know that he isn't raping me but why hasn't he pulled away yet!? Not that I mind though-NO! bad Hinata!

**Sasuke's POV**

Hmmm. Chocolate doesn't taste so bad on her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I was savoring her mouth watering taste. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Heh but I'm not complaining.

Naruto, I noticed, was running around the room panicking and shouting "OMG! RAPE! RAPE! SOMEONE CALL 411!" I smirked as I gentle licked the bottom of her lip. She must have been surprised for she gasped giving me full entry into that heavenly haven of hers.

Naruto sure is retarded for he started shaking every conscious person in class yelling "TELL ME I'M DREAMING! IS SASUKE RAPING HINATA!?" Psh! What a drama queen! Of course I'm not raping her! Who would rape such an angel as herself? I'm simply savoring her! Completely different!

**Hinata's POV**

Hmmm. Sasuke sure is a good kisser-NO! bad Hina! Bad! Don't think such indecent thoughts! The kiss continued for about 2 more min's before Sasuke pulled away looking flustered as hell. I was no different.

"OMG! Hina-chan! Are you okay! Did he touch you inappropriately!" Naruto said shaking me furiously. "N-no I-I d-don't th-think so?" I wasn't to sure myself, I mean that kiss did take me back a little.

"Hina-Hime?" I cautiously looked over to the owner of that voice. The same voice of the guy who kissed me just seconds before. "y-yes Sasuke-Kun?" He cupped my chin and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Thanks for the kiss Hime" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Thump" "OMG! YOU KILLED HER!" Hinata fainted in my arms and Naruto overreacted yet again running in circles arms flailing everywhere. Whatever, she's mine now. I grinned evilly as I held her close to my chest protectively as she sat in my lap fast asleep.

_**FIN?**_

Hikari: yeah this is most likely the end. Unless enough people want a sequel?

Sasuke: don't get your hopes up. You'll be lucky if anybody reads this.

Hikari: hey where did Sesshomaru go?

Sasuke: he challenged Gaara to DDR.

Hikari: Seriously! Hey can you finish up here? I gotta go…do something….thanks! Bye! runs off to join them

Sasuke: okay well click that button and give Hikari some love or flames. Not like I care…

Hinata: Sasuke! Don't be so mean! Review please! And if you have to flame please do it nicely and give sensibly reasons. Besides Hikari made this story when she was in 7th grade so she doesn't really mind the flames.

Sasuke: Well cya.

Hinata: thanks for reading! she'll update kitty cat cupids real soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata walked down the streets of Konoha towards her destination, squad 7's training grounds. She was on her way to meet a certain ebony locked ninja. No Naruto did not dye his hair. This was the same ninja that stole her first kiss, not to mention most of the chocolate melting in her mouth. Hinata blushed at that little memory. Not long after that incident the proud Uchiha took a liking towards her. Not that it bothered her, for her feelings towards Naruto are now close to non-existent. So they started a relationship only a few days after, and its been going on for about four months since then.

Not that many were exactly pleased with their relationship. The most surprising reactions came from that of Neji and her father, Hiashi. Hinata giggled as she thought of that fateful moment.

**FLASHBACK!!!**

_It was dinner time at the Hyuga's. Hinata was determined to tell her family about her and Sasuke's relationship. That's why she invited him over for dinner. He had yet to arrive and Hinata's tension continues to rise. It was only a matter of time before she let the truth out._

_Thirty minutes later and the dinner was half over. Hinata's tension was built up so much that she developed a twitch in her left eye. Her family had taken to staring at her oddly. Hiashi was about to question her about her strange behavior when Hinata just couldn't hold it in any longer "Otou-san! I'm dating Uchiha Sasuke!"_

_Silence followed her out burst like a stalker following its object of obsession. The only thing to break that silence was the continuous ringing of the doorbell. It awakened everyone from their stupor and left behind quite the scene._

_Hiashi stood up and pounded his fists on the table top, "He's your what!? No I won't allow it! He can't have you! No one is good enough for my babies! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" he screeched as he was reduced to a heap on the floor kicking and screaming like a child._

_Hinata's sister, Hanabi, left snickering as left to the still ringing door, but not before congratulating Hinata on her great catch._

_Next came Neji who was silent in his seat. Then, without warning, he stood to his feet and let out an ear piercing (not to mention feminine) scream. He then fell backwards in a dramatic (and again feminine) faint._

_Left in the middle of all this was Hinata who was staring at Neji who was left unconscious on the floor, hand placed dramatically on his forehead._

_Hiashi was still kicking and screaming on the floor to the right of Neji yelling proclamations of "he can't have my baby!" and of course, " I'll kill that bastard for stealing my baby girls heart!"_

_At his last proclamation Hanabi returned, still snickering, with a nervous Sasuke in a tux carrying flowers in tow. Hanabi's snickering increased at the sight of Neji's 'manly' position. She also felt the need to announce a certain boys presence that was currently on the top of the Hyuga heads 'to torture till the die' list. "Hinata! Sasuke-nii-san is here!" Hanabi said in a singsong voice, purposely calling him brother just to rile up her currently emotionally disturbed father._

_Neji seemingly woke from the dead as he was up on his feet glaring at Sasuke. Hiashi soon followed suit as he too was up on his feat with the desire to kill burning in his eye's. Sasuke instantly paled at the sight of his girlfriends angry father. He looked towards Hinata and as their eye's locked he say her mouthing at him to run, and he did just that._

_He ended up running all over town with two emotionally unstable men chasing after him throwing numerous random objects at him as well as accusations of "Defiling the Hyuga flower" and a big cat fight broke out between him and the two seemingly PMSing Hyuga men in the town square for all to see._

**End flashback….**

Hinata giggled even more when she recalled how Sasuke screamed like a little girl as he fled her home. The only reason she new about the cat fight was because Hanabi followed them with a video camera. It is still currently the most viewed video on YouTube(AN: not real video. Completely made up.)

Hinata was so into her little memory that she didn't sense the presence behind her until two strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist along with a questioning tone from the owner, "What's so funny Hina-hime?"

Only one person called her that because if anybody else did he would most likely hurt them. Hinata blushed and turned in his hold, hugging him back and hiding her flushed face in his chest. Finally finding her lost courage she looked up at his face to answer him. "Hi Sasu-kun. I was just thinking about the time my Otou-san chased you out of the house." she grinned brightly up at him.

Sasuke looked down at her smirking. "which time?" Hinata leaned up higher still smiling. "the time you ran out screaming like a little girl." She stifled a giggle as she saw Sasuke scowling slightly. "oh you mean the time we met. You really should have given me more of a warning. You never told me Neji bits so damn hard!" Sasuke grimaced as he recalled how his arm swelled up.

Hinata let out a small giggle as she got out of his hold and proceeded to walk down the street with her arm linked to his. "oh quiet down! Now c'mon we're gonna be late for our date!" Hinata the proceeded to attempt to drag him with little to no success. Sasuke smirked as he watched her struggle then his smirk grew more devious as he flung Hinata up on his shoulders earning a loud yelp from the petite Hyuga.

Hinata clung to him as he raced down the streets purposely trying to scare her. Sasuke eventually slowed down knowing he would be in trouble with her if he didn't. he finally let her down when they reached Ichiraku's. inside were both his teammates as well as hers.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Hi Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled with a mouth full of noodles. Everyone in the rookie nine seemed to accept their relationship, even sakura and Ino with much convincing. Though they still held a grudge against Hinata for stealing their "Man". Though each ninja did have a weird way of showing it. It was especially awkward when Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma decided it was their jobs to talk to them about relationships. Hinata still wonders what a "condom" is and why Kurenai and Asuma hit Kakashi for saying it while holding out a square object. And why Sasuke got a nosebleed. She didn't remember him getting hit?

While Hinata was trying to figure out this "Condom" could be, Sasuke and Naruto seemed to get into a fight again. That was until Hinata decided to voice her curiosity, "What's a condom?" For a second everything was silent, then the sound of Sasuke falling out of his seat backwards in a faint was heard, followed by the sound of Naruto and Kiba laughing while sakura looked at Hinata with a look that said "Are-you-serious?" and of course shino looked unfazed. Hinata was confused. What was so funny?

Before she could attempt to wake up the unconscious Uchiha the sound of rushing feet and

war cries could be heard. Hinata was then again confused.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto and Kiba questioned in unison as Sasuke instantly sat up looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding drunk. As Sasuke scrambled to get up and run in the opposite direction he was tackled down in front of Ichiraku's by none other than Hiashi and Neji. Close behind them was Hanabi with the video camera mumbling things about the sequel.

Another cat fight seemingly broke out, this time Sasuke was accused of "Corrupting the Hyuga heiresses virgin mind." Naruto and Kiba got a big laugh out of this and sakura stared dumbstruck at the scene while Hinata stood behind her sister, mouth agape as she watched the scene.

Multiple screams could be heard from Neji and Sasuke as they clawed and bit at each other, seemingly forgetting their kekkeigenkai's and ninja moves. Hiashi, also forgetting his ninja-ness was slapping Sasuke repeatedly in the face.

Hinata, finally waking out of her stupor, with a little help of Shino's pinching power, ran forward to prevent her crazy family from murdering her boyfriend. She jumped in the fight and dragged out her boyfriend while her father and cousin fought completely unaware that Sasuke wasn't even there.

She dragged the unconscious Uchiha off a few blocks before he started to wake up. "Ahh! Don't hurt me! I swear it was Kakashi that told her about the condom!" Sasuke proclaimed shielding his face from Hiashi and Neji who weren't even there. Hinata giggled bringing Sasuke out of his little hallucination. "Wha- where-what happened? Where's your father? Am I dead? No! I can't be dead! I have yet to complete my second goal! I haven't told you that I love you!" As Sasuke babbled on Hinata blushed heavily as he repeated his last sentence. Hinata had no way to reply as he just wouldn't shut his trap! Hinata started to get frustrated so she shut him up the only way she knew how. She kissed him as roughly as she could.

As Sasuke finally started to respond back Hinata pulled away giggling at his disappointed pout. "Your not dead you emotional moron! Now shut up so that I can say that I love you too!" as an embarrassed blush made its way across Sasuke's face as he realized what he just confessed. Before he could reply Hinata re-crashed her lips upon his, her face flushed all the while.

They ended up making out on a bench hidden behind some bushes away from the publics eyes.

A few blocks away two Hyuga men found themselves limping home. It took them an hour to realize that they were fighting themselves and that a certain Uchiha had escaped. Hanabi was skipping off ahead of them to upload the video on YouTube. They attempted to catch her to prevent the video from being seen but she seemed to have more energy then them. Damn Neji and his sissy shin kicking, cursed Hiashi as he glared at the also limping Neji. After Neji kicked him, Hiashi kneed Neji in the tummy, though he was aiming a little lower. So both their reputations were definitely ruined and his daughter was out there, somewhere, doing kami knows what. A father could only worry.

**END!!!!**

_**Me: Kami that took like forever! I've had writers block for a few weeks now and I just recently found out that Hikari and Kyo aren't just characters in my stories they are apparently voices in my head as well. They talk to me every once in a while. Hikari is the bubbly one and Kyo is the Emo one! So know now that if you see their names on these comment things that it is really their input. Call me crazy but their there. **_

_**Kyo: you can call her crazy as well cause she really is…**_

_**Me: shut up Kyo! Why are you always so mean?!**_

_**Hikari: that's like asking why preps travel in packs.**_

_**Me: why do they travel in packs?**_

_**Kyo: Cause you never shut up.**_

_**Me that's it! (tackles Kyo)**_

_**Hikari: Cat fight!(joins pointless fight)**_

_**Sasuke: there BlueMoon-Hime has given you your sequel so give her some reviews.**_

_**Hinata: she apologizes for her late update. Reviews would be very welcomed.**_


End file.
